Mirrors & Ideas (Momswap AU)
by becky69lu
Summary: Steven is curious so Peridot tells the tale on how her and Lapis met. (AU where Peridot, Lapis, and Jasper are the original Crystal Gems) (Originally supposed to be a one shot, now short tales of their relationship)
1. Chapter 1

Steven awoke to the sound of popping and sizzling from the stove. It was oddly familar, but what wasn't was the silence that followed. He was so used to hearing bickering upon waking up. Thinking something bad might have happened, he quickly made it downstairs to see...nothing bad. Lapis was reading on the couch, a content smile on her face while Peridot was busy cooking Stevens breakfast.

"Ah, good morning Steven! How did you sleep?" Peridot asked, a smile lingering on her face. "Good, thanks." He yawned, confused. Although he was aware the 2 gems loved each other, it was very common to hear them argue about little things early in the morning. It wasn't bad bickering, usually Lapis would be laughing and joking while Peridot would be irritated.

Even so, it was weird to see them both in good moods.

"Um.. Is everything okay?" Lapis looked up from her book in confusion. "Of course Steven. Why?" Lapis moved over a little, patting to the spot next to her. Steven accepted the gesture, sitting next to his guardian.

"Well... You two argue and its.. quiet." Lapis snorted in response. Peridot put the hot meal on the counter for Steven and he quickly accepted it. "Well.. We were just reminded why we even bother to bicker in the first place."

Steven shot a confused look between the two gems. Peridot walked to stand near Lapis who was still seated on the couch. "We had a talk about.. Earth. Why we're here. Our past I suppose." A green blush over took her features as Lapis beamed.

Steven gasped, running to them. "Can I know?!" He asked in excitement.

"Huh?"

"About your pasts together!" Lapis laughed but Peridot whined. "I'm not sure about that Steven.."

"Please!? I never get to hear anything cool about you guys!" In a final attempt he wrapped his arms around Peridots long leg. "Please?" He gave her a pout. Peridot seemed to try to resist his cute face, but caved when a groan escaped her mouth.

"Fine! Where do I begin..."

~EARTH 5000 YEARS AGO~

Peridot grumbled. "Go to Earth they say.. It'll be easy they say.." Being one of the first few Peridots created, she was honored to be selected to help further the new colony. She just didn't expect it to be this difficult.

Her and her other few hundreds of Peridots were helping the region become a colony while many Rubies kept guard. That still didn't prevent a sudden attack from the Crystal Gems. "Leave at once!" They shouted.

Many gems scattered, but Peridot didn't get the message. The fighting from above was paid no mind, as she continued to activate the new kindergarten installed on Earth. She was giddy, the technology feeling like home already. Suddenly though, that giddiness ended when she heard a sword unsheath. She tensed but turned quickly.

Before she could generate an arm canon with her limb enhancer, a sword was placed between her eyes. A low raspy laugh escaped the orange brute in front of her. "Well well well. What do we have here? A Peridot I believe?" She shivered at the large brutes words. From her gem she could immediately recognize it as a Jasper.

She refused to speak but choked instead. The Jasper laughed in her face. "Too bad that won't be for long."

She closed her green eyes tightly, waiting for impact. "Jasper! What are you doing?" Peridot opened her eyes to see the sword being lowered from her face. "But Rose, she was up to no good in here!"

"Thats no excuse. We would be just as bad as Homeworld by hurting innocent gems." Before her was a Rose Quartz. She spoke with love and tenderness to her voice. As much as Peridot was intrigued by her, Peridot saw her chance and took it.

She ran as fast as she could out of the kindergarten to the ships. There many gems were panicked and calling their diamonds. Peridot lingered with her own gems, trying to stay as calm as possible. That was her first brush with them.

Peridot never heard about the Crystal Gems until that point, so she did as much research as she could. She found out their purpose. They wanted to fight for the Earth and protect it from harm. They wanted to be their own gem and live like organic life. It was awfully tempting. Too good to be true in her opinion.

When sent back to Earth a second time, it was to check progress on the Cluster. She found herself having internal battles. Was it right to blow up a planet filled with so many resources and life? She asked questions like those when butterflies landed on her face. Or when the birds chirped at her.

She didn't even get a chance to make it to the kindergarten before a pink figure blocked her path. "Its you!" She stated in a cheerful tone. Peridot glanced around.

"What?"

"You! You're the Peridot from before!" Peridot nodded to confirm, making the Rose beam.

"State your purpose." The large orange brute appeared beside her, wielding the same sword from before. "Jasper! Really sorry Peridot. Jasper is harmless, I promise."

Peridot found that hard to believe. "Can you tell us what you're doing on Earth?" Peridot frowned and tried to continue to walk. They blocked her again. Fed up with these Crystal Gems, she quickly formed her digits and disappeared into the sky.

Days later, she finds out her ship was abolished by the Crystal Gems.

2 months go by and she knows the cluster will emerge soon.

She has no way back to Homeworld, and gems are cornering her quite often.

When cornered by Rose one afternoon, she knew she had no choice.

She surrendered willingly.

Peridot didn't realize it, but as things progressed where they built a machine to stop the cluster she started to fall in love with the Earth. When an afternoon came when Yellow Diamond herself called Peridot for the first time since her being stranded, she found herself more hesitant to answer questions or fufill demands. It led to her ultimate sacrifice where she fully cut off ties with Homeworld. Jasper still to this day laughs and laughs at the moment when Peridot called Yellow Diamond a clod and hung up quickly.

Years went by together. Peridot became quite good friends with the brute she originally was totally petrified of, and she became quite a help to Rose. They worked well as a duo. In harmony.

They were on a mission at the Homeworld warp pad when Peridot saw it. A mirror left behind near the warp pad. She approached it and picked it up with her detached digits. Turning it over in her hands, she gasped to herself. A teardrop shaped gem with a horrible crack down the middle.

"Rose!" She called over. Both Jasper and Rose came over, shocked to see the object in her hand.

"A gem. A gem is trapped in this mirror. How do we help her?"

Rose frowned. Jasper spoke first. "Put it away. Its a Homeworld gem. If we let her out, she'll run to the diamonds and tell them where we are. Even if she doesn't herself, the diamonds are sure to get it out of her."

Peridot gaped at this. "Who cares? Isn't it our whole purpose to protect organic life? Even though shes a gem, we should do the same for her!"

Jasper squinted at Peridot. "Trust me, we are protecting her. Who knows what Homeworld will do to her." Peridot looked at Rose desperately.

"I'm sorry Peridot but I have to agree with Jasper. The poor gem will face worse things there than in that mirror."

"But what if we have her stay here with us and-"

"Rose said no Peridot. Put her away or I'll make you."

Peridot frowned, her eyes becoming cold like they once were on Homeworld. "No!"

She ran before forming her digits into a helicopter. Jaspers brute fingers were close to grabbing her. Thank the stars for limb enhancers.

She floated away until she reached a wide open field with rich green grass. She fell to it, holding the mirror so it would show her reflection. "I'm not sure if you can hear me.. Lapis? I think thats your gem right?"

"Right?" The mirror replayed her question causing Peridot to sit up in shock. "You can speak to me?"

"Right?"

Peridot smiled in excitement. "I knew there was life in there! Nice to meet you Lapis."

"Nice to meet you Peridot." It replayed Peridots first phrase, before playing Jasper when she said her name. Peridot gasped. "You made something new!" The mirror replayed the questioning right once again.

Her excitement quickly faded. "They were gonna make me put you away. They still are if they catch me." The mirror did nothing. "How can I help you? I know your gems on the mirror, but what do I do?" The mirror responded to that, going through fuzzy images before showing a silouhette of Peridot removing the gem with her hand.

She turned the mirror in her metal fingers before pulling the gem out. It took little effort, her limb enhancers being quite strong. Quickly the gem floated in the air before regenerating a Lapis Lazuli. She fell to the ground before turning to face Peridot.

"Thank you.." She muttered in a raspy voice that send chills down Peridots form.

Before Peridot could reply, the Lapis' legs gave out when she tried to stand. She hurried to her side, helping her stand. "You actually talked to me! You helped me!" Lapis stated.

Peridot fummed, at a loss for words. Her voice, like her form, was beautiful. "U-uh.. No problem." Peridot blushed.

"We weren't properly introduced. I'm Lapis. Lapis Lazuli."

"I'm Peridot."

Lapis smiled brightly, although her eyes were lifeless due to her cracked gem...Cracked gem.

Peridot gasped, circling around Lapis' form quickly. "Your gem! Its cracked!"

Lapis smiled in response. "Its been cracked since I was stuck in that mirror. I know."

"How long have you been in there?"

"Ever since the war."

Peridot fummed. "Thats been over 100 years ago!" Lapis giggled at that.

"I know. It could have been much longer if it wasn't for you." Lapis' fingers trailed up Peridots arm in a soothing manner.

Peridot refused to be embarrassed but instead came up with an idea.

"Rose! She has healing tears! If I can get you to her she can heal your gem!" Peridot smiled at her revelation, gently pulling Lapis away with her.

Lapis gently pushed her away in response. "Wait! What if they make me go back in my gem..? You saw how they responded to me in a mirror.." Her lips were set in a frown.

"Don't worry. They won't hurt you as long as you don't give them a reason to."

Lapis still didn't seem convinced. "Hey. If they try to hurt you, I'll protect you. You're an innocent gem, you don't deserve any of this." At that, Lapis blushed.

Peridot realized how it sounded and got flustered. "I-I mean uhh.."

"Thank you." Lapis took Peridots hand first this time, signalling her to lead. Peridot nodded and proceeded.

When they arrived back at the temple, Peridot called out making sure Lapis was behind her.

"Peridot! I was worried you wouldn't come back! Are you alrig-" Rose was cut off.

"Who is this!?" Jasper summoned her helmet causing Lapis to grip Peridot.

"Don't hurt her guys! Shes the mirror gem. She means no harm, and she couldn't even if she wanted to. Her gem is cracked."

Hearing this made both gems relax, but Jasper still refused to put her helmet away. "What did Rose say Peridot? You shouldn't disrespect orders like this!" Rose put her arm on Jasper to calm her down.

"Its alright Jasper, I believe Peridot when she says Lapis is harmless. Now come here, let me see what I can do about your gem." Rose looked harmless while saying this, beckoning to Lapis like a young human child.

Lapis looked to Peridot. Although she just met this gem she knew by instinct that she trusted her with all her form. Peridot released her from her prison and she owed her the world for that. When Peridot nodded that it was okay to go to Rose, she did so. It was the least she could do for her.

She approached with caution, turning around slowly. Peridot gave her a look of reinsurance. It didn't help though because she just wanted to hold her hand again.

"Luckily for you dear, this is something that can be healed." After Rose said that, Lapis felt something cold and wet hit her gem. Shivers went down her spine before she felt her form being repaired. Her being felt whole again.

To test it, she summoned her wings and it worked. She turned to Rose with a smile. "Thank you mam!" She stated. She then turned to Peridot with a wide smile, pulling her into a tight hug. "I owe you so much for what you've done for me. Thank you Peridot."

Peridot blushed, but quickly returned the hug. A quick glance at Jasper and Rose left her more flushed, Rose giving her an all knowing look while Jasper made kissy faces at them.

"You're welcome, but you don't owe me a thing." Lapis pulled away from the hug, smiling at Peridot. Peridot tried not to be flustered by her azure eyes that replaced her mirror ones. They held gratitude and it made her feel warm.

"So.. where do you plan on going now?" Peridot asked.

Lapis frowned and cast her eyes downward. "Back home I guess.. I'm not sure if they'd accept me back though."

"You could just stay here with us! If you want to I mean.." Peridot felt her face on fire.

Jasper went to protest, but Rose silenced her immediately.

"On Earth?!" Lapis' azure eyes widened. "Wouldn't that be betrayal?"

"Exactly. We're the Crystal Gems."

Lapis gasped, but didn't seem too surprised. Peridot was very nice and unlike most gems who would've let her rot in that mirror.

This led her to thinking. What would happen when she returned home? If CRYSTAL gems who rebelled against homeworld and encouraged individuality debated leaving her in a mirror then what would Homeworld think? Lapis bit her lip.

She wanted to go home. Shes yearned for it for years. Now though, as she stared into Peridots eyes she realized she wouldn't want to be anywhere this gem wasn't. Although she knew her for only a day, shes shown her more kindness and love than any gem has ever shown her in her thousands of years of living.

She smiled, taking one of Peridots detached hands in her own. "Okay."

Peridot fummed. "Okay?"

"Okay, I'll stay on Earth. I'll stay here with you."

Peridot blushed, but she smiled brightly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

So she did.

~PRESENT~

Stevens eyes shined like stars.

"Awehh! That's so cute you guys!" Lapis beamed in response while Peridot blushed.

"Not to mention romantic~" Lapis stated before holding Peridots detached hand in her own.

Peridot didn't back away from the gesture and in fact looked calmer. Lapis rested her forehead against Peridots and smiled contently.

"I still feel the same adoration when I look at her from when we first met." Lapis stated.

"As do I.." Peridot muttered.

Although Steven was very pleased to see how in love they were with one another since they rarely seem to show affect around Steven, he felt as though he was between something very private and backed out.

"I'm going to see if Connie wants to share breakfast with me! See you guys later!"

They didn't even notice he left, too wrapped up in one another.


	2. When Lapis found out Peridot was short

The first thing Lapis saw when she regenerated was green. Green skin that took up most of her vision. When her vision focused, she found herself enjoying the green eyes much more. They boared into her soul, hostaging nothing negative toward her. They were curious green, wonderful and inviting.

The gems green skin called out to her, compelling her to touch it when given the chance.

It didn't take her long to act on that urge once formal greetings were out of the way.

Holding her detached hand in her own blue one made her feel calm and safe, and loved.

After she agreed to stay on Earth with the Crystal Gems, becoming one herself, she found her feelings for the green gem growing stronger with each passing day.

Although the tall green gem held menacing scary tech, it didn't frighten her as long as Peridot was the one who held it.

She felt flutters in her chest when she grazed any green skin. She was enamored by her in many ways. The way Peridot would furrow her eyebrows when determined during her work. The way she'd smile and get excited over small things. It made her feel warm inside.

The only thing that Lapis disliked was her tech. It denied her warm green hands that would fit wonderfully in her own.

She finally gathered up enough courage a year after she'd become a Crystal Gem to ask her as they laid on a beach one afternoon.

"Do you have hands?"

Peridot seemed shocked by the sudden question dropped on her.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to seem too forward. I'm just curious." She smiled lightly ignoring the doubt gathering in her gut.

Peridot chewed her lip, debating internally.

"Yes. I do have hands." Lapis' eyes turned into stars.

"Really? Is your tech like a glove on them?"

"Well I suppose..."

"Could I see?!"

Peridot blushed horribly.

"What?!"

"Can I see your real limbs?" Lapis was too excited to feel any embarrassment from being this forward.

Peridot started to sweat. "I don't know Lapis.."

Lapis physically drooped. "I won't make you do anything but.. I just want to know the real you, you know? I've been wanting to hold your real hand for awhile now."

Peridot blushed heavily, spewing out messed up pronunciation of words. Lapis giggled in response, brushing her hand against Peridots cheek.

"Its okay if you don't want to."

"N-no! I can do it!"

Lapis seemed surprised that she accepted so easy. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! I just haven't..shown my real form to anyone before. Not even Rose or Jasper."

Lapis smiled warmly, nuzzling Peridots neck. "You're cute now Peri, you're probably even cuter without your tech."

"Thanks.." The blush on Peridots face made everything worth it.

She leaned out of the embrace, waiting. "Could you..turn around for a moment? I want to get it all off first.." Lapis nodded and turned her back.

She heard loud metal drop to the floor before things went silent, only the waves from the beach making noise.

"O-ok.. You can look now."

She turned around and squealed. Peridot was not what Lapis expected. She was so used to being the petite one in their odd relationship and would never expect that under all that armor Peridot was really short.

"You're so adorable Peri!" Lapis said as her eyes sparkled like stars. She blushed heavily.

"Am I...alright?" Lapis scooped Peridot up into her arms and squeezed. "You're absolutely gorgeous." She spoke in her blonde hair.

She felt her short arms wrap around her waist in response.

They held hands for the rest of the night.

~PRESENT~

"And thats how I found out Peri was a secret shorty." Lapis finished her tale, leaning back into the couch.

The two children on the ground stared up at her in wonder.

"Aweeh! Thats so cute!" Steven stated, eyes like stars.

Connie sat confused. "Wait so shes secretly short under her 'limb enhancers'?"

Lapis snorted. "Yeah! Her tech still confuses me, but I love her."

Jasper walked by, hearing only a bit of the story.

"How come I haven't seen you guys affectionate before?" Connie asked. She had no idea the two gems were actually that close.

"Its private Connie." Lapis winked. "Consider yourself lucky Connie." Jasper joined in on the conversation, standing in the doorway.

"Rose and I had to deal with it all the time, even on serious missions. I'm surprised you haven't been tainted yet."

Lapis huffed, crossing her arms. "Sounds like jealousy to me." She teased.

Connie laughed, though she still had more questions to ask. "How come I've never seen her real height? Don't those limb thingys get tiring?"

"She only ever goes without them when shes with Lapis alone." Jasper stated with a roll to her eyes.

"Told you, its private."

Lapis laughed at the group before her. Shes glad she made the decision to stay with the Crystal Gems. With Peri. She would never ask for anything more because everything she needed was here.


End file.
